


Departure

by FitiaLink



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Oneshot, if you could call it that, slight angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitiaLink/pseuds/FitiaLink
Summary: A lil oneshot of Lapis' thoughts before leaving. Kind of a vent fic, nothing too special.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to vent a little. Thought I'd put it up.

**Departure**

The decision wasn't a spontaneous thing. It had been something she had thought about for quite some time now, even back when she and Peridot had been adding the first new modifications to the barn. Sometimes, it came like an intrusive thought: others, it was an idea to put in full consideration. It wasn't that she hated the gem she had come to recognize as her roommate, and soon, her friend. The action had been building up from the moment she set foot in the barn, and now, she had every reason not to stay.

Still, a firm resolve did nothing to take away the heaviness in her heart. Lapis hadn't taken the guilt she would feel into account. Really, how could she leave the two people who had done all they could to make her feel welcome and at home on this rock, that served only as a reminder of all she had lost? Yet, even the image of Peridot's disappointed face and Steven's watery eyes couldn't keep her on the ground. Not with what was happening anyways.

If the Diamonds had set their sights on the planet once more, it was finally time to leave. She stood by what she said: she would not get caught up in another war, no  **matter what.** She didn't want to hear the explosions of multiple bases and gems being blown away to smithereens. She refused to see faces she knew, and even those unknown, getting caught up in the casualties. And most of all, she never wanted to become a tool for eiher side again. Gems from Homeworld, seeing her current predicament, would assume she had aligned herself with the enemy, and the interrogation would probably be worse than last time. Perhaps they would trap her again.

Lapis was having none of that. Even with the new friends she'd made, she couldn't find anything worth staying for; worth fighting for. She wasn't getting any more used to the Earth than she had at the beginning, there was still bad blood between her and the rest of the Crystal Gems, and another conflict seemed like it was going to erupt soon. There was nothing to stay for.

That's why, even as she looked at Peridot's outstrecthed arm, her hopeful expression, and heard the words coming out of her mouth with a hint of pleading:

"Earth is our home. Isn't it worth fighting for?"

She couldn't bring herself to break the resolve that had built itself for months. With a heavy heart, she shut her eyes and turned around, kicking off the ground and flying away. No words had been spoken back to the other gem. Her departure had made the message clear.

To her, Earth still wasn't home. And right now, there wasn't any way that it could be.

It wasn't worth fighting for. Not at the moment.

So she left.


End file.
